Momba (Gorgon)
Momba is an elder child of Euryale, Medusa's elder sister. She is a fanon cousin of Deuce Gorgon. Personality Momba is cool and collected, even thought of as emotionless at times. She's very much like a snake in that she goes her own way and will do everything to not assositae with you unless you engage with her and if she doesn't like you she will strike. If she does let you get to know her though, she is a very strong and confident woman who knows what she wants and will take whatever steps to get it. She is completley comfortable in who and what she is,a nd that confudense is heavily displayed. She isn't one to let go of a grudge very easily, which might explain why she has been estranged from her family for a few years, but she isn't violent unless provoked. She is also a very proud lesbian, and has been known to get easily annoyed with overly flirty men. Physical Appearance Momba is very differant in apperance rom her other Gorgon relatives. She has purple skin with darker purple "stripes" covering her arms, legs, back, and face. She has the classic Gorgon snake hair in a "braided back style" and her snakes are also a dark purple/black. Surprisngly she has snake slitted light pink eyes rimmed in blue, that do not require lenses to shield a stone turning effect. Momba has retractable fangs that are hollowed and filled with a stone-paralyzing venom instead. Classical Monster Momba is the daughter of the Gorgon Euryale, eldest sister of Medusa, a figure from classic Greek mythology. Euryale was the middle sister of the Gorgons, vicious female monsters with brass hands, sharp fangs and "hair" made of living venemous snakes. The daughter of Phorcys and Ceto, she was born in the caverns beneath Mount Olympus. She and her sister Sthenowere both immortal, and the third sister, Medusa, was mortal. In many stories, Euryale is noted for her bellowing cries, particularly in the tale of Medusa's death at Perseus' hands. In Roman mythology she became this way by standing with her sister, Medusa, when Medusa was cursed by Athena. As a punishment, she was changed into a terrible monster. Reltationships Family Momba's mother Euryale is typically depicted as a thin gorgon monster with brown or black snakes curling around her head instead of hair. However, this in-fanon version has her more modeled after a boa constrictor. Euryale is actually your typical soccer mom pulled in about 12 different directions at once; she is the only Gorgon sister to have actually had husbands, but currently she is single. Momba and Euryale seem to have a strained relationship and no reason is really given for it, though it could be guessed it had something to do with her father. She has a few older and a few younger siblings; she's currenly the eldest living at home. Her younger sister Eirene Gorgon attends Monster High, while Serifina Gorgon attends Monster Middle School; it's unconfimred but others could be attending Monster Elementary as well. She also has many older and younger cousins, from her aunt Stheno, inlcudinhg but not limited to, Sthephanie Gorgon, and Seth Gorgon. She has only one cousin from her aunt Medusa, Deuce Gorgon. Unlike most of her cousins, Momba does know who her father is, and which of her siblings share that father. Who or what he is is uncornfirmed, though it has been sated that he was an African snake god or a naga in different places. Momba had been living with him until recently. Friends Momba doesn't have many friends in the are due to just having returned after living in Africa for many years. Pet Momba has African parrot named τόξο, which is Greek for "arc" or "bow" Romance Momba is currently in a relationship with Nefera de Nile. The tywo met while Nefera was doing a modeling shoot in Cairo, and the two became close until Nefera left for her European modeling job. The two fell out of touch, but Momba kept a close eye on her and when Nefer was kicked out of fashion week and returned to the States, Momba followed her. She then tried to talk her into returning to Cairo with her, to which Nefera stated she had a job at Monster High; Momba then left at that. However, after Nefera's breakdown at Monster Mashionals, Momba returned to comfort her and the two have continued their relationship since. Due to Nefera's status and home life though, their relationship has been kept a seceret; despite Momba's public aknowledgement of her sexual orientation, Nefera has not yet gotten up the courage to do the same. Clothing Basic Momba wears what would be considered "very revealing clothing". She has a light sarong-like dress over nothing but a pair of panties, with wooden/hemp wedge sandals. She halso has an animal tooth bracelet on her left wrist and ankle, while a wooden band is on her right wrist and thigh Rave from the Grave Her hair is tied up in a pontail with one snake strand left loose. She has a triangular-like tan halter top with a matching "loin cloth skirt"; she also has gray shorts on under the skirt. She has tan wedge sandals, and two wooden bracelets on her left wrist. Frost Bitten Though unoffical, Momba was seen in an instance of wearing wool capris and a low cut sweater when the weather started to become colder. Trivia *At the moment Momba does not attend Monster University, though she is often grouped in with them *Momba was not originally created to be paired with Nefera *Momba's custom doll was KPenDragon's first full body repaint, and Sharpie hair dying *Momba has openly stated that she refuses to wear a bra Category:Original Characters Category:Gorgon Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Monster University Category:Lesbian Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology